


Take Me Home Again

by fenellaevangela



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Quartz finds Amethyst and brings her home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



> I've played with Amethyst's timeline a bit and I'm _pretty sure_ this scenario is going to get jossed anyway, but I hope you enjoy it! :-D

The kindergarten was as still and quiet as a graveyard.

“It’s alright,” Rose called out. She couldn’t see the other gem, but if Garnet had said there was someone there then chances were that there was. “You can come out; no one will hurt you.”

The kindergarten remained silent. Rose knew that the others found the place unsettling, but she had seen kindergartens on dozens of worlds and this one looked no different, except that the Earth was still vibrant and alive around it while other planets were left drained husks. If anything, the sight of the abandoned kindergarten gave Rose hope. It reminded her that the rebellion was worth it.

The sudden sound of pebbles falling behind her caused Rose to turn. All she could see were the cliff walls and a half dozen boulders.

“Hello?” she called again. “I just want to talk! My name is Rose.”

A head popped out from behind one of the boulders. It was a gem, but not any type of gem Rose had seen on Earth before; it was small and purple, with a shock of pale hair. 

“Rose _Quartz_?” the tiny gem exclaimed. She inched forward just slightly, as if she could hardly keep herself from leaving the safety of her hiding spot.

Rose nodded. “That’s right. I came to find you.”

“Well, I’m Amethyst,” the tiny gem explained. She stepped out from behind her boulder but didn’t come any closer, instead crossing her arms and standing defiantly in place. “Why did the leader of the rebellion come looking for me? What do you want?”

Rose stepped forward. “I wanted to ask if you want to come with - ”

Before Rose could finished her sentence, the smaller gem had summoned her weapon, a long whip, and scrambled back behind the boulder.

“Oh _no_ you don’t!” said Amethyst. “I’ve gone this long without getting mixed up in the stupid war, I’m not getting recruited now!”

Rose backed away from the boulder slightly, but didn’t retreat. If Amethyst thought the war was still raging then Garnet was right, she had been alone for too long. Rose wasn’t about to leave her in the kindergarten, abandoning her to a life of solitude.

“I’m not here because of the war,” Rose told Amethyst. 

“Uh huh?” said Amethyst. “Yeah, sure.”

Rose sighed. “Amethyst, how long has it been since you last spoke with another gem?”

Peeking out from behind the boulder once more, Amethyst shrugged. “I don’t know. A while.”

“No homeworld gems have come back to the kindergarten?”

“Nope,” said Amethyst, popping her ‘p’.

“Well, that’s why I’m here,” Rose explained, cautiously taking a step forward. Amethyst didn’t react this time, so Rose kept approaching. “The homeworld gems are gone, Amethyst. There’s no war to hide from anymore.”

“I wasn’t _hiding_ ,” Amethyst snapped. Her defensive stance seemed to dissipate, though, and she let her whip disappear back into her gem.

“Are they really gone?” she asked.

Rose, crouching down next to the spot where Amethyst was standing, nodded. “Mmhm.” 

Amethyst slumped against the boulder. “They . . . left me. Again.”

“Oh!” Rose exclaimed, covering her mouth in shock. “Amethyst, no, they didn’t leave _you_.”

“Oh, so they just forgot me?” asked Amethyst. “That’s _so_ much better, thanks.”

“I . . .” Rose reached out and placed her hand on Amethyst’s shoulder. “I don’t know why they left you behind. But you don’t have to be alone anymore if you don’t want to. You can come with me.”

Amethyst looked up, narrowing her eyes at Rose. “Come where?”

“Home,” said Rose, smiling her brightest smile.

“Well . . . okay, I guess,” Amethyst said. Her words were nonchalant but there was a hint of something more in her voice – something like hope. “It’s not like I have anything better to do.”

“Of course,” agreed Rose. Standing up again, she held out her hand to the smaller gem. After a short hesitation, Amethyst took it, and the two of them walked hand in hand to the platform – and to home.


End file.
